A Special Dinner
by Dayraider
Summary: Ike and Pit have an intimate time together - Rated M for yaoi fluffy lemmon


A Special Night

Pit walked down the corridor, carrying a note in his hand. Raising it, he reread it, making sure of its directions:

_Dearest Pit,_

_I have a little surprise for you. Tonight, after you clean up following your match with R.O.B., put on your finest tunic and meet me at the simulator at 7:00pm._

_Love always,_

_Ike_

Pit smiled as he read the words again. Having followed its directions so far, he had taken a warm shower after soundly defeating R.O.B. He had then put on his finest tunic and a standard pair of sandals. Now, he was walking toward the smash mansion's training simulator.

The 'Love Always' made his smile grow even more. He and Ike had been great friends for months, but had recently taken their relationship to another level. They had found that mere friendship wasn't enough and that they immensely loved one another. Pit had even inquired about taking it even one step further, one physical step, but Ike had nervously refused. He had told the angel that he was worried about hurting him, but Pit had persevered, until Ike had finally given in and told him that soon, they could physically become one as a couple.

Pit walked past one of the many common rooms of the mansion and glanced in. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner—it read 6:55. This was plenty of time, as the simulator was close by.

The simulator was truly a technical marvel and was still rather new to the mansion. In essence, it was a large room that through holographic and other technology could immerse those within in any conceivable situation. Just yesterday, Pit had been walking in a forest. Not only was he able to see tall trees and dense vegetation, he was able to hear forest sounds, smell the freshness of a recent rain, and even feel a calm breeze.

Eventually, the angel reached a small room with a large computer console and an enormous door. At the console he saw his good friend Marth, busily typing away.

"Hey Marth," Pit greeted with his usual heartwarming smile, "Have you seen Ike?"

Marth looked up and returned the smile. "Evening Pit," Marth replied. "He's in the simulator. I'll inform him that you are here." He then walked over to the door and opened it.

Pit looked up just to see Ike emerging. The swordsman was wearing his formal Crimean uniform. His normally unkempt blue hair was neatly combed and he was missing his headband. Pit blinked a few times, taking in the sheer beauty of the man as he approached.

"Good evening my love," Ike said quietly as he approached. Raising his hand, he gently tilted Pit's head up and then leaned in, softly kissing the angel's tender lips.

Pit closed his eyes, drinking in his lover's touch. He reached up and slowly caressed Ike's cheek as he returned the sweet kiss they were sharing.

Marth coughed. "Um, Ike, I'm starting it now. Just don't forget to lock the door, and you do remember the key sequence, right?"

Ike slowly broke off the kiss and looked at Marth. "Yeah, I got it." He watched as Marth started walking out of the room. "Hey, Marth…thanks!"

Marth smiled and winked at him before walking out of the room.

"Ike, what's going on?" Pit chuckled, now thoroughly confused. "Why did you want me to come here?"

Ike reached down and took Pit's hand, leading him to the now-closed door. "I'll show you in a little bit, but first you have to close your eyes."

Pit giggled as he complied. "Ok, they're shut." He heard the door open and was led into a darker room where he then heard the door shut behind him.

"Are they still closed?" Ike asked, letting go of Pit's hand.

"Yes, they are." Pit replied, still grinning. He then jumped slightly as he felt fingers running down the side of his leg. Those fingers then slightly raised his leg, bending it at the knee, and removed his sandal. "Where are we?" Pit asked as his leg was lowered, his bare foot coming in contact with a soft carpet.

"You'll see." Ike whispered as he raised Pit's other leg, removing the sandal.

Pit caught a whiff of something…burning wood. He then heard the faint crackle of a fire. Ike's hand found his, and he was slowly led further into the room. He felt a warmth coming from in front of him, the crackling sound growing slightly. Opening his senses more, he detected other scents. There was bread, fruit and spiced tea.

"Ok, Pit, open your eyes," Ike said softly, still holding Pit's hand.

Pit's blue eyes fluttered open and looked around in amazement. He was in a dark room, illuminated only by a fire in an ornate fireplace. On the ground in front of the fire was a blanket laid out with plates of fruits and small sandwiches. A basket held some rolls wrapped in a linen towel. There was even a small teapot containing a steamy, aromatic tea. He turned and looked at Ike, a look of surprise still on his face.

"Well, it's too cold to have a picnic outside," Ike said, answering the unasked question. "…and I know you love picnics." By now he was standing directly in front of the still-stunned angel. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around Pit's waist to give him a hug, but Pit had other ideas. The youth reached up with his arms and guided Ike's head toward his, their lips meeting in an intense and passionate kiss.

Ike barely felt as Pit lifted his legs, wrapping them around his waist. He held the youth in his arms, their tongues playing with each other, Pit's fingers running through Ike's hair. Eventually he pulled away, looking into Pit's sapphire blue eyes. "Surprise!" he said as he set Pit down on the ground.

Pit sat down next to the blanket, still awed by everything. "Wow, Ike...this is amazing!"

Sitting down next to Pit, Ike reached down and picked up one of the small sandwiches. "I'm glad you like it. I even have your favorite tea."

Pit smiled broadly. "You are so wonderful Ike." he said as he picked up a strawberry.

"Wait," Ike said, reaching out and taking the strawberry from Pit's fingers. He moved closer and gently rubbed the fruit against the youth's quivering lips.

Pit slowly opened his mouth and bit the strawberry in half, eventually chuckling. "Are you going to feed me then?" he asked, pouring a small cup of hot tea.

"I will do anything for you Pit." Ike said, picking up a grape and sliding it between the youth's lips.

The warrior slowly fed his angel, eating some himself. They ate in relative silence, enjoying each other's company and the romantic atmosphere.

When they were done, Pit laid down on the carpet with his head in Ike's lap, his feet pointing toward the fireplace. "I have to ask," he said as he stared down, past his toes, into the flickering flames. "Was Marth in on this?"

Ike chuckled. "Yeah, he and Roy were here the other day…for the same reason we are here tonight."

"That's sweet!" Pit said looking up at Ike. "They had a picnic too."

"Among other things," Ike said with a grin. He then reached down and gently caressed Pit's cheek. "They did something else."

Pit's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. "Tonight?" he whispered hopefully.

"Tonight," Ike whispered, slowly leaning down and kissing Pit's soft lips. He then slowly sat him up into a sitting position. Reaching up, he unclasped the pin in Pit's shoulder, allowing his tunic to fall to his waist. He let his hands gently slide down Pit's back and between his wings, bringing a soft gasp from the angel. "I love touching you." he whispered.

Pit closed his eyes and sighed, "I love being touched by you."

Smiling, Ike continued to undress the angel until he was left wearing nothing but his tight black shorts.

Blushing, Pit got to his knees and turned around. He reached up and slowly untied Ike's cape. "Now you are a little overdressed," he giggled, trying not to blush even more. As the cape fell to the ground, Pit started to unbutton Ike's shirt. Eventually with a little help, Ike was kneeling before him, wearing only his boxers.

Pit looked at Ike, blushing even more as the full enormity of the situation dawned on him. His feathers started rustling as he found himself trembling, both from nervousness and excitement.

Noticing this, Ike embraced the youth tightly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered in Pit's ear, nuzzling his face against the youth's silken hair.

"I want this more than anything, Ike," Pit said quietly, his face pressed against Ike's bare chest. "Make love to me."

Ike smiled broadly. "Nothing would make me happier," he said. Gently, he laid the angel down on the carpet in front of the fire. Then, moving the food out of the way, he crawled over Pit so he was directly above him. He looked down a few seconds before leaning in, gently brushing his lips against Pit's. This time instead of kissing him, he licked down Pit's neck.

Pit sighed, tilting his head back as Ike continued down his neck and to his chest. Then, he gasped out loud, arching his back as he felt Ike's tongue lightly flick across one of his nipples.

Grinning, Ike continued to lightly lick and nip at Pit's nipple making the youth whimper and squirm beneath him. He slowly reached down and placed his hand over the bulge in Pit's shorts. "Seems like you're excited," he chuckled.

"Of course I'm excited; you're touching me," Pit whispered, looking down with a broad smile on his face. His eyes grew as he saw Ike slowly moving down, pulling his shorts down as well. Eventually, he saw Ike drop his shorts on the ground and sit back.

Ike couldn't believe the beauty before him. Pit was lying naked on the carpet, his arms resting submissively above his head. The flickering firelight was casting a warm glow on the angel's smooth skin. "Gods, Pit…you're beautiful," he whispered, making Pit giggle slightly. Ike then slowly laid himself down, his head between Pit's legs.

Pit saw Ike move down and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he felt a hot and wet sensation enshroud his erection. He gasped loudly as sensations of pure pleasure shot through his body. "Oh, Ike!" he breathed. "That feels so good!"

Ike slowly bobbed his head on his lover's hardness. This was the first time that he had ever done this, but he didn't hesitate a second, knowing the pleasure it would give his angel. He swirled his tongue around as he continued to bob his head, enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from the youth.

With eyes clenched shut from pleasure, Pit was starting to breath faster. A familiar sensation was starting to build within him, magnified by the knowledge it was Ike that was providing such feelings. "This feels….so good!" he moaned, bringing his knees up, resting his feet flat on the carpet.

Starting to pick up the pace a little, Ike reached up and lightly began to massage Pit's smooth scrotum. He noticed Pit's whimpers and moans getting louder as he continued and knew it wouldn't be long.

Pit was now panting and whimpering loudly. His pulse was racing and his legs trembling. "Ike…I'm almost…" he started but was cut off as he cried out in ecstasy. A powerful orgasm rippled through his body as he started shooting into Ike's eager mouth.

Ike stopped bobbing his head as he accepted Pit's release. Eventually, he slowly came off of his angel's spent hardness and crawled up, looking down into Pit's eyes.

Still breathing fast and enjoying the afterglow, Pit looked up into Ike's eyes and smiled. "That was…" he panted, "that was wonderful."

Ike chuckled and leaned down, kissing the angel. "I'm glad you liked that."

"Liked it? I loved it!" Pit giggled. "Now, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Ike asked, concerned.

Pit playfully wrapped his legs around Ike. "Of course I am sure," he said smiling. "I love you, Ike."

Ike looked down at Pit with pure love in his eyes. "I love you so much, Pit," he whispered. "But if this hurts…tell me and I'll stop."

Pit nodded and then closed his eyes, totally submitting to Ike. He felt Ike gently grab his ankles and push his knees toward his chest. Pit blushed, as he knew that he was totally exposed in this position. He then gasped slightly as he felt something cold come in contact with his most private of places.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Ike whispered, "This will keep it from hurting as much."

With eyes still shut, Pit giggled as he felt Ike's finger gently rubbing around before feeling it slide into him. There was no pain, only a slight pressure, even when Ike inserted two fingers into him. After a while, he felt Ike's fingers slowly slide out, leaving him feeling empty. Then, he felt something at his entrance. He knew what it was and he clenched his eyes shut a little tighter, biting his lower lip.

Ike slowly and carefully started to slide into Pit. He watched the youth's face for any signs of pain but was relieved to see that the angel didn't seem too uncomfortable. He looked down and saw that they were joined together as one. "Pit…I'm all the way in. Are you ok?"

Pit was feeling a slight amount of pain. He had talked with his friend Roy about this, but he knew that it would soon give way to pure pleasure. "I…I'm ok, Ike," Pit said, slowly opening his eyes. "I just need to get…used to you." He then started giggling slightly which put Ike's mind at ease.

"Good," replied Ike. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for hurting you."

"Oh, Ike…" Pit said with a warm smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He then took a deep breath. "Ok, I…think I am used to you now."

Ike slowly started thrusting, building to a steady rhythm. He was shocked at how good it was feeling, far better than any sex he had in the past. Then, looking down at Pit, he realized: this was not just sex—this was making love.

The slight pain Pit had been experiencing made way to a world of incredible sensations. It seemed that every time Ike thrust into him, a wave of intense pleasure shot through him. He looked up and met Ike's eyes. Staring into those eyes he saw the man he loved, the man he was now making love with.

Eventually, breathing heavy as he continued, Ike started to feel the familiar surge slowly building. Lowering himself down on his elbows, he started kissing Pit passionately. The feelings were building, the sensations almost too much. Hearing his grunts and moans mixed with Pit's whimpers and gasps of ecstasy eventually took him over the edge. Body stiffening and releasing loud sigh of pleasure, Ike released into the angel beneath him.

Pit's eyes widened and he cried out as he too felt a quick and powerful orgasm sweep through his body. He closed his eyes and hugged Ike tightly as wave after wave spread through him. After a while, he relaxed, letting his legs slowly slide down Ike's thighs, coming to rest on the carpet. He was still panting as he opened his eyes and noticed Ike's face buried into his shoulders.

Ike slowly raised his head and looked down at Pit. Still breathing hard himself, he smiled and leaned in, gently kissing Pit's forehead. "Are you ok?"

Pit giggled and then laughed. "Of course I'm ok, Ike; I have you in my arms."

Chuckling now, Ike was about to kiss Pit again with he stopped, an odd look coming over his face.

"What?" asked Pit.

Ike shot a glance at the door and then looked back at Pit. "I don't know if I turned off the observation cameras."

Pit stared at Ike with wide eyes before he started laughing. Ike too, started laughing as well.

The end


End file.
